reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax Takes a Vacation/Transcript
(The episode begins with Ben being held captive by Vilgax about to be fed to his Squid Monsters) Vilgax: Any last words, Ben Tennyson, before I feed you to my pets? Ben: Yeah, do you put leashes on these things? They have no control. Vilgax: It won't matter, you're death will be satisfying to me, as once they eat your whole body excluding your arm, I will rip the Omnitrix off of it, and use it for my conquest to- Ben: Hold on, hold on, I'm still hanging on, felt like we were connecting for a second. and before you kill me, i need to show you a secret room in the OmniVaults, The treasure... of Ima Weiner! Vilgax: I'm a weiner? (Ben and Vilgax's Squid Monsters break out in laughter) (Vilgax shoots his gun at the ceiling as a threat to his monsters) Vilgax: Listen you useless squids, if you go on Ben's side one more time, i swear! i'm gonna rip you guys apart limb by limb and you Tennyson, did you become an idiot after the Robot tricked you! (While Vilgax is disciplining his squids, Ben goes into a crack and manages to escape his lair and make it home) Vilgax: Ben? Ben? BEN?! (Looks at his squids angry, the squids whimper in fear, we cut to outside his lair, where we hear Vilgax ??? the squids, then kicks them out) YOU'RE FIRED!!! (Cuts to him sitting grumpily on a chair, while Psyphon is by his side trying to cheer him up) Psyphon: Sire, if I may....may venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self in Vilgaxia. (Notices Vilgax's glare and stammers) I know, I know, you haven’t counted how many worlds you conquered for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy. (Clears throat) Sire, the oxygen is pouring into the ship, the fuel is full. And, oh, I have good news, sire. Ben Tennyson is back on, which would be a very perfect time to- Vilgax (shouts): BEN TENNYSON IS THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT!!! (Psyphon cowers in fear of Vilgax's outburst) He's always tricking me with those distractions, his aliens are what's distracting me! I was too close to grabbing the Omnitrix, and the only thing standing between me and my destiny is that insolent welp, Ben Tennyson! Psyphon: You just said- Vilgax: Silence! Over the last few times I waited for an opportunity to strike at him, I need to wait for the right moment, but how? Psyphon: Our sources say he's doing this this thing Piscess has never done before it's, what do they call it? Scuba diving, with his infernal friends. Vilgax: Of course, this is the right opportunity to strike him! Those idiotic squid creatures failed me with Tennyson's jokes, if i can get close to him in my true form, I will devour his body and then take the Omnitrix from his wrist! (Activates a hatch that opens air as he flies out as he goes straight forward like a comet into the ocean, causing a big splash, as he turns into a giant Krakken) Fisherman (sighs): What a nice day to fish! (Suddenly the water starts bubbling) Fisherman: Whoa, must be a big one (uses his fishing pool with a hook to try and catch it) Bullseye! Fisherman 2: Careful sailor, that could be a shark. (Suddenly the fishing pole is pulling the fisherman towards it) Fisherman: Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy little fella, I don't know strong you are, but- (Suddenly, a tentacle grabs the Fisherman, as he is eaten by Vilgax, in his Krakken form) Vilgax: Scrumptious! And now for Ben Tennyson! (Goes deep down into the ocean) Fisherman 2: (to radio) Neptune 4 to base! A mysterious creature just murdered the sailor! i'll be heading back to base, over! (sees the Krakken and shoots it with his gun, causing it to ???) So long sucker! (speeds away to the dock) (Meanwhile, Ben, Julie, Eric, Kyra, Ash, Misty, Rook and Rayona arrive in their swimwear for snorkeling) Ben: Snorkeling, that's too overrated, especially when i can use Loch Ness! Eric: Uh Ben, don't you remember the last time you used Loch Ness? (Cuts to a flashback where Ben as Loch Ness was scaring innocent sailors, but one sailor ends up beating the creature) Sailor: UPSTAIRS, DOWNSTAIRS! (kicks him in the jaw, then sprays him with anti-shark odor) HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? Loch Ness: YEOW!!!!! Sailor! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! (The sailor ???, and ???, and ??? to Ben) Loch Ness: Get a grip on yourselves people! Sailor: You're a bad lizard! (Flashback ends) Ben: Oh, uhhh, Ripjaws? Eric: Okay, as long as you--- (hears a scream) Fisherman 2: Hey Hey HEEY! You're Ben? right?? Ben: Yes? Fisherman: OH IT'S NOT GOOD, IT'S NOT GOOD! THERE WAS A, A, A M-M-ONSTER, WHO, WHO, DEVOURED-- MY, MY, SAILOR, AND IT'S GONNA KILL MORE SAILORS OUT THERE! WHAT AM I GONNA DO IN THIS HILLBILLY HELL?! Ben: Wow, calm down man! we'll get that Krakken, and we're gonna need some victims, so come with us fisherman! Fisherman: Ok then. (shakes) oooo. (Ben and the team head to an ocean base) General: Alright Connor, i received the distress signal from earlier, but Ben? you're that guy who can become aliens! we need that monster caught and bought to justice, now i have the fastest and strongest boat on this fleet ready for you! good luck guys! (Ben, Ash, Eric, Rook, Julie, Misty, Kyra and Rayona ride on ???, the strongest and fastest boat to be ready for the Krakken) Ben: Okay, so we have some fishing equipment. Scuba diving, hooks, and submarine blasters. Misty: We're not going to kill it, are we? Eric: What are you talking about? Misty: Fish are our friends, not our enemies, well, except for sharks and krakkens. I'm just saying, I don't think we should be too rough against the fishes. Ben: We're just going to take down this Krakken. Ash: Relax, Misty, there's nothing wrong except this Krakken, no fish will be hurt. Fisherman 2: Yeah, the sea's are calm right now. the fish are all right. (sees bubbling on the water, which causes him to grab his gun) Stand back! i got a gun, and i'm not afraid to use it! (a Loch Ness monster appears out of the water) GET BACK YOU SLIMY, SCALY SON OF A BI--- (Sees omnitrix symbol on the collar of Loch Ness) why does that sign look familiar? Ash: ??? Eric: Speaking of which, (casts a spell on Ben as Loch Ness, causing him to ???) Kyra: Honey, that is just rude! Eric: Rude?! he was being rude to that fisherman, so i had to do something! Kyra: (growls and bares her teeth, with smoke coming out of her nostrils and getting ready to ram in threat) Eric (nervously): Which is wrong, a-a-and I'm-I'm g-gonna un-undo it, r-r-r-right now! (Undoes the spell) Ben as Loch Ness: Thanks, Kyra! Kyra: Anytime! Ash: She has you there, Eric. Eric: Shut up! Fisherman 2: Yeah, Yeah, lovers concilening is over, let's get back to the mission. Loch Ben: Aye Aye, Captain! (eyes widen as he sees his Loch Ness form doesn't have fingers) NOOO! WHY WOULD AN AWESOME LIZARD ALIEN HAVE NO FINGERS, HOW DO I COMMUNICATE WITH THESE USELESS FLIPPERS?! Oh wait, use I have at least 3 Fingers on each hand, never mind! ??? (Ben as Loch Ness goes deep into the ocean to investigate) Ben as Loch Ness: Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming. (Ben as Loch Ness swims below the ocean to look through several spots to where a Krakken could be, unaware that Vilgax is following him.) Loch Ben: Why do i get the feeling that someone's following me... (realizes he has flippers) DOH! I DON'T HAVE FINGERS, I CAN'T CALUCATE WITHOUT FINGERS, SO IT'S FLIPPING USELESS!!! Oh right, I have 3 Fingers on each hand, silly me! Vilgax: Suprise! Loch Ben: Huh? (since Loch Ness doesn't have fingers, he simply just realized something) Oh, right, I have 3 Fingers on each hand, so that means I can- What was I going to do? Oh yeah! I was ??? Vilgax (groans): It's me, Tennyson! Me! Loch Ben (gasps): Vilgax, I might've known, what are you trying to do? Ruin my vacation? Vilgax: Yes, and I want to eat you as well, as those Squid Creatures of mine failed me! Loch Ben: You're order will have to wait, sir! (Swims away from Vilgax) (Then Vilgax suddenly chases Loch Ben around the sea through each hole in a boat, one at a time, but when Loch Ben finds himself alone for a second, he bumps into Vilgax opening his mouth and swallowing him) (Then Loch Ben pops out of Vilgax's mouth) (Vilgax continues to chase Loch Ben, but then notices a flock of seahorses, including Loch Ben doing a sea horse move) Vilgax: Aw what a bunch of- Wait a minute, Tennyson! (Grabs a rope and suddenly lassoed it around Loch Ben, and pulls him straight towards him) You're mine now, Tennyson, any last words? Loch Ben: Yeah, this! (Pulls the rope, as he is pulled up leaving Vilgax behind) (Ben changes back to normal as he jumps on the boat) Eric: Well, what is it? Ben: Just Vilgax waiting to take me out for lunch. Rook: As in eat you alive? Ben: Yep. ???. Category:Transcript